Other Asian
by RyleeBeth
Summary: Dedicated to my best friend, the milkguzzler. Mike/OC, with some other pairings.


_As said in the summary, this is dedicated to my best friend, themilkguzzler. (She has an awesome penname.) I hope this story meets her expectations. Please prepare for heavy does of my humor. A.k.a. if you don't like sarcasm, don't read this. __ I love you, Ninja!_

Mike Chang was constantly referred to as the Other Asian. Other Asian, what a title. Nobody in New Directions besides Matt really took the time to get to know him. Well, except for Tina, but their brief dating stint didn't get them anywhere but on Artie's blacklist. (Which, by the way, guarantees you a few 'accidental' wheel-to-toe hugs.) Serves him right for getting in the way of their 'true love.' Damn his smooth, ninja skills for getting him into that situation. As it turned out, Mike's broken toe hurt a lot less than his break-up with Tina. Way to weigh the options, Buddy.

After dating Tina, Mike decided to give up on love for a little while, which included refusing to start his weekly make out sessions with Brittany up again. In fact, he and Matt ended up having movie night on Friday nights, for lack of better things to do. They were cool, alright! But it wasn't all that depressing; after all, Matt _was_ the only person, minus his parents, who really cared for him.

"Mike," said Matt one night, "we really need to get you a girlfriend.

"I'm not going back to Brittany."

"You don't have to. We'll find you somebody else."

"What about you?"

"Two words: Kurt Hummel."

After that lovely night, Mike decided that while he didn't _need_ a girlfriend, it wouldn't hurt to get out of the house more. Plus, he could use some money to help Matt pay for the new clothes he was buying to seduce Kurt. With those reasons in mind, Mike got a job at the ice cream store at the local mall.

"Welcome to Creamy Goodness, my name is-

"Mike," finished a tall, pretty Asian girl.

"How do you-

"Dude, your nametag. Plus, we got to the same school. I'm in your French class."

"Oh, that's right! You're a freshman, and your name is…

"Cindy."

"I knew that."

"Of course you did. Now give me my ice cream, bitch."

"What flavor?"

"Guess."

"How am I supposed to guess?"

"Look, Mike, my algebra teacher gave us the most boring lecture ever today, and I could really use something interesting right now. So, please, be my bitch and guess."

"You're-

"Lovely, I know, and finishing all your sentences. Do I even have to ask you again?"

"Strawberry?"

"No."

"Chocolate?"

"No."

"Fudge swirl?"

"Hell no, that's for people recovering from heartbreak."

"Vanilla?"

"Bingo! Thanks, Mikey. By the way, your French accent could use some work, just saying."

Five minutes later, Cindy came back, with half the ice cream left in her cup.

"I… dropped… can I have another spoon?"

"Sure."

"Don't laugh at me, Michael!"

"Then don't critique my French."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Just as she was walking away, something compelled Mike to reach out to her.

"Hey, Cindy!"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind helping me with my accent?"

"Only if you say please."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I will if you actually give me a cherry. This is the blandest vanilla ice cream I've ever had."

~A Couple of Days Later~

"Can you even tell someone your name correctly?"

"Uh… Je maple Mike?"

"No, je maple is for pancakes! It's Je m'appelle Mike."

"Je m'appelle?"

"Yes. How the hell did you get into French 2?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"Don't underestimate me."

"Why not?"

"Because if you do, I'll end up kicking your ass someday. In high heels, actually, so it's more painful."

"Speaking of high heels…"

"Yes, I'll go to prom with you."

"How did you-

"I'm always one step ahead of you when it comes to everything but actual steps. Dancing isn't exactly my forte."

"Well, we'll see about that when we dance together at the prom."

"You may be the best dancer this school's ever seen, but I'll drag you down to the point that we'll be the second worst couple there."

"Second worst?"

"Artie and Ellen."

"Ellen? As in your best friend, Ellen? What about Tina?"

"Tina and Artie broke up two weeks ago."

"Why?"

"They just aren't right for each other. You're not jealous, are you?"

"I'm not jealous at all," he said sincerely. Cindy and Mike had only been on one study date, but they both felt this strange pull towards each other.

"Good, because I like Tina, and I'd really hate to cut her."

"Would you explain one thing to me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"How did Artie and Ellen… happen?"

"They both were single and depressed about having nobody to go to prom with, and Ellen more or less harassed Artie about his previously sexist ways and pushed him into a Feminists Club meeting. I don't know, maybe Artie's just into that whole powerful woman thing that Ellen's got going on. And he's not faking it, you can tell that he has seen the light and that his newfound respect for women is genuine."

"Good for them I guess."

"Yeah, Artie says that whole 'change your look' crap he gave Tina last year was him trying to be cool and tough. He really was never sexist, but I guess it's good my bff thought he was."

"I guess so."

Two weeks later, prom came around, and everybody went in pairs. Puck with Quinn, Finn with Rachel, Kurt with Matt, Santana with Brittany, Mercedes with a senior, Tina with another senior, Artie with Ellen, and Mike with Cindy. Cindy was wearing a long, flowing purple dress that stopped just short of her ankles. The lights made the gown shimmer, but it was nothing compared to the glow that came from being with Mike.

"Mike, do I have to?"

"Yes, Cindy, you _have_ to dance with me. It's prom."

"I might- no. Just, no, Mike."

"Yes, Cindy."

"I'm putting my foot down, and literally standing my ground."

"You go girl!" cheered Ellen as she rolled by, sitting in Artie's lap. She didn't even look up from staring into his blue eyes. Young love is sickening.

"Please?"

"Mike-

"Please?"

"Fine, bitch, but only because you're so damn cute."

"Let's go."

_So, I feel like this was crap, and hopefully the next chapter will be better. I hope you like it, themilkguzzler! _


End file.
